digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Songs in Digimon
This is a list of all the songs that have been featured in the Digimon anime, both in the Japanese (original) and English dub. Digimon Adventure Japanese Opening Theme: Butter-Fly Artist: Wada Kouji Songwriter: Chiwata Hidenori Composer: Chiwata Hidenori Arranger: Watanabe Cheru Ending Theme #1: I Wish (eps. 1-26) Artist: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Ending Theme #2: Keep on (eps. 27-54) Artist: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Songwriter: NK Composer:Kine Naoto Arrangers: Kine Naoto & Yuasa Kouichi Insert Song: Brave Heart (Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Miyazaki Ayumi Songwriter: Oomori Sachiko Composer/Arranger: Oota Michihiko Insert Song: Seven Artist: Wada Kouji Songwriter/Composer/Arranger: Koyoma Kouhei Boléro Artist: Maurice Ravel Concierto de Aranjuez, adagio movement (Holy Angemon evolution theme) Artist: Joaquín Rodrigo English Opening Theme: Season 1 Opening Theme Artist: Paul Gordon Songwriters: Shuki Levy, Paul Gordon, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Hey Digimon Artist: Paul Gordon Songwriters: Shuki Levy, Paul Gordon, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: I'm Going Digital Artist: Jasan Radford Songwriters: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Run Around Artist: Jasan Radford Songwriters: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Kick It Up Artist: Paul Gordon Songwriters: Shuki Levy, Paul Gordon, Kussa Mahchi Chinese Opening Theme: 自動勝利Let's Fight Artist: Ekin Cheng Indonesian Opening Theme: Mimpi Tiada Akhir Artist: Ade Basuki German Opening Theme: Leb deinen Traum Artist: Frank Schindel Songwriters: H. Chiwata, Andy Knote Opening Theme: Leb deinen Traum (Piano-Mix) Artist: Frank Schindel Songwriters: H. Chiwata, Andy Knote Insert Song: Devimon Artist: Neueinsteiger Songwriters: Andy Knote, A & I Barsekow Insert Song: Du Bist Mein Digimon Artist: Petra Scheeser Songwriters: Andy Knote, Chris "YPS" Limburg Insert Song: Matt's Song Artists: Matt, Noel Pix, Didi Holesch, Chris Limburg, Andy Knote Songwriters: Yuji Agawa, Andy Knote, H. Flemming Insert Song: Zeig mir das Licht Artist: Fred Röttcher Songwriter: Andy Knote Insert Song: Alles wird gut Artists: Ruth Kirchner, Frank Schindel Songwriters: Andy Knote, Noel Pix Insert Song: Vertau mir Artist: Frank Schindel Songwriters: K. Koyama, Andy Knote Insert Song: Wenn die Sonne untergeht Digimon: The Movie Japanese Theme Movie 4 Diaboromon Strikes Back! : Friend ~Itsu Mademo Wasurenai~ ''' (as Ending Theme) Artist: Ai Maeda (as AiM) '''Track Listing *1. DigiRap—MC Pea Pod f/ Paul Gordon *2. All Star—Smash Mouth *3. The Rockafeller Skank—Fatboy Slim *4. Kids in America—Len *5. Hey Digimon—Paul Gordon *6. One Week—Barenaked Ladies *7. The Impression That I Get—The Mighty Mighty Bosstones *8. All My Best Friends Are Metalheads—Less Than Jake *9. Run Around—Jasan Radford *10. Nowhere Near—Summercamp *11. Spill—Showoff *12. Here We Go—Jason Gochin Bonus Tracks: *13. Digimon Theme—Paul Gordon *14. Change Into Power—Paul Gordon *15. Let's Kick It Up—Paul Gordon *16. Going Digital—Jasan Radford *17. Strange—Jasan Radford Digimon Adventure 02 Japanese Opening Theme: Target ~Akai Shougeki~ Artist: Wada Kouji Ending Theme #1: Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (eps. 1-24 ) Aritst: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Ending Theme #2: Itsumo Itsudemo (eps. 25-50) Artist: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Insert Song: Break-Up (Armor Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki Insert Song: Brave Heart (Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki Songwriter: Oomori Sachiko Composer/Arranger: Oota Michihiko Insert Song: Beat Hit (Jogress Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki English Insert Song: Here We Go Artist: Jason Gochin Songwriters: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Let's Kick it Up Artist: Paul Gordon Songwriters: Paul Gordon, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Insert Song: Run Around Artist: Jasan Radford Songwriters: Jeremy Sweet, Shuki Levy, Kussa Mahchi Chinese Opening Theme: 為我鼓掌 Artist: Andy Lau German Opening Theme: Ich Werde da Sein Artists: Frank Schindel,Jochen "Noel Pix" Seibert Songwriters: Michihiko Ohta, Andy Knote Insert Song: Dein Herz Zerbricht (Falsche Freunde) Artists: Connie K., Ruth Kirchner, Jochen "Noel Pix" Seibert Songwriters: Andy Knote, Noel Pix Insert Song: Wir Werden Siegen Artist: Frank Schindel Songwriter: Andy Knote Insert Song: Jetzt ist es Soweit Artists: Fred Röttcher, Didi Holesch, Andy Knote Songwriters: Michihiko Ohta, Andy Knote Insert Song: Wenn ich dich wierder seh Artists: Ruth Kirchner, Chris "YPS" Limburg, Andy Knote Songwriters: Andy Knote, Chris Limburg, H. Flemming Insert Song: Warte nicht auf mich Artists: Petra Scheeser, Neuinsteiger, Andy Knote Songwriters: Andy Knote, J. Barsekow Insert Song: Wir drehen auf artists: Fred Röttcher, Didi Holesch, Andy Knote Songwriters: Michihiko Ohta, Andy Knote, H. Flemming Insert Song: Unsere Digiwelt Digimon Tamers Japanese Theme and Ending Songs *Opening: "The Biggest Dreamer" by Kouji Wada *Ending 1: "My Tomorrow" by Ai Maeda (as AiM) (eps. 1-23) *Ending 2: "Days-Aijou to Nichijou-" by Ai Maeda (as AiM) (eps. 24-51) Evolution Songs *1: "SLASH!!" performed By Michihiko Ohta (Episodes 2–51) *2: "EVO" performed by Wild Child Bound (Episodes 6–51) *3: "One Vision" performed by Takayoshi Tanimoto (Episodes 36–51) Insert Songs * Primary Colours (Episode 9 and 51) * Kaze (Episode 23) * Otoko Shibuki (Episode 26) * Asoba Culuculu (Episode 29) * Black Intruder (Episode 30) * Shaochung to Terriermon no Okkakekko Duet (Episode 33) * Starting Point (Episode 49) English Digimon Frontier Japanese * Opening: "FIRE!!" by Wada Kouji * Ending 1: "Innocent~Mujaki na Mama de~" by Wada Kouji (eps. 1-26) * Ending 2: "an Endless tale" by Wada Kouji and Ai Maeda (as AiM) (eps. 27-50) * Evolution Song 1: "With The Will" by Wada Kouji (Evolution Theme) * Evolution Song 2: "The Last Element" by Ayumi Miyazaki (Hyper Spirit Evolution Theme) * Insert 1: "Say yes!" by Kumiko Watanabe (Tomoki's Theme) * Insert 2: "in the blue" by Hiroshi Kamiya (Koji's Theme) * Insert 3: "Spark!!" by Mahito Amada (Junpei's Theme) * Insert 4: "Kaze no Shizuku" by Sawa Ishige (Izumi's Theme) * Insert 5: "Salamander" by Junko Takeuchi (Takuya's Theme) * Insert 6: "Oreta Tsubasa de -With Broken Wings-" by Kenichi Suzumura (Koichi's Theme) * Insert 7: "Blader" by Kenichi Suzumura (Duskmon's Theme) * Insert 8: "Haruka na Okurimono" by Wada Kouji and AiM (Episode 50 insert song) English Opening Theme: A World For Us All Artist: Dave Feldstein Songwriter: Chris Horvath German * Opening: "Wenn das Feuer in dir brennt" Digimon Data Squad Japanese Opening Theme #1: Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!! Artist: Dynamite SHU Songwriter: Tooru Hiruma Composer: POM Arranger: Cher Watanabe * (eps. 1-29) Opening Theme #2: HirariBased on news reported on the official website of Index Music Artist/Songwriter: Kouji Wada Composer: IKUO Arranger: SPM@ * (eps. 30-48) Ending Theme #1: One Star Artist: Yousuke Itou Songwriter: Tomoko Sakakibara Composer: POM Arranger: Hiroaki Oono * (eps. 1-24) Ending Theme #2: Ryuusei (FALLING STAR) Artist: MiyuMiyu Songwriter/Composer: Yukiko Arranger: Kazunori Miyake * (eps. 25-47) Ending Theme #3: Gou-ing! Going! My Soul!! Artist: Dynamite SHU Songwriter: Tooru Hiruma Composer: POM Arranger: Cher Watanabe * (eps. 48) Insert Song: Believer Artist: IKUO Songwriter: Hiroshi Yamada Composer/Arranger: Michihiko Ohta English Opening Theme: Never Surrender Artist: Jason Joseph Songwriter/Producer/Arranger: Thorsten Laewe Digimon Xros Wars Japanese Opening Theme: Never Give Up! http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/topics.html#100629 *Artist: Sonar Pocket Opening Theme: New World *Artist: Twill Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart! *Artist: Wada Kouji *Songwriter: Sanjou Riku *Composer: Yamashita Kousuke *Arranger: Yamashita Kousuke Insert Song: BLAZING BLUE FLARE *Artist: Hideaki Takatori Insert Song: X4B The Guardian! *Artist: Koji Wada Insert Song: Sora Mau Yuusha! X5 *Artist: Koji Wada Insert Song: Dark Knight ~Fujimi no Ousha *Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto Insert Song: Evolution & DigiXros *Artist: Wada Kouji and Takayoshi Tanimoto Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart! Ver. X7 *Artist: Wada Kouji, Takayoshi Tanimoto and Miyazaki Ayumi Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters who Leap through Time Japanese Opening Theme: Stand Up *Artist: Twill Insert Song: WE ARE Xros Heart! (Taiki's Super Evolution theme) *Artist: Wada Kouji *Songwriter: Sanjou Riku *Composer: Yamashita Kousuke *Arranger: Yamashita Kousuke Insert Song: (Tagiru's Super Evolution theme) Insert Song: (Yuu's Super Evolution theme) Insert Song: BLAZING BLUE FLARE (Kiriha's Super Evolution theme) *Artist: Hideaki Takatori Sources http://www.thedigi-zone.com/Multimedia.php References